Another Hawke
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: A part of Fenris and the Hawke siblings' past comes back to haunt them. Can they help fix her or will she be lost to the demons of her own past? Some OOC Fenris/OC, Hawke(F)/Anders, Other pairings may follow


Name: Avalynn Hawke  
Age: 24 years old  
Hair: Black hair that is usually tied back to look like it is braided  
Eyes: Bright blue green eyes.

Fenris walked into the Hanged Man tavern to discuss a prospective mission with Hawke about an aspect of his life that he doesn't want to let go. He saw Annabelle Hawke and the abomination that she is usually with most of the time now and nodded to her before heading up to Varric's room. Carver sat across from him in his Templar armor. He leaned against the wall as they entered. He stared down at the collection of maps while he waited for them and the dwarf to sit down before starting.

"A part of my past that I remembered during our excursion to the Deep Roads has surfaced," the elf said, "I cannot allow her to slip through and disappear again now that I have finally found her. Varric has been most helpful in keeping an eye out for her since I remembered her. He also gave me some troubling news that I had not fully pieced together until hearing you tell me more of your family after Leandra's passing"

"Remembered who," Annabelle asked staring at him and taking a sip of her ale, "How does my speaking of my family helps you to remember a past lover I presume if you don't want her to slip away?"

"I once told you that I was not the only one with these markings," Fenris replied looking at the confused looks he got from Varric and Anders, "When I was serving Danarius I had developed feelings for a rogue from the markets. He had found out and as punishment he made me watch as he tortured her and burned these same lyrium markings into her skin. When I escaped I took her with me but we got separated."

Fenris looked at the maps scattered over the table.

"I cannot lose her again," Fenris said looking up, "She is too dangerous on her own. Especially with Danarius' thugs still after us."

"Do you know where she is," Annabelle asked resting her elbows on the table.

Fenris looked at Varric.

"My contacts have said that she is staying at an Inn called the Dragon's Eye," Varric answered, "They also tell me she has been walking around Kirkwall as if she is looking for something or someone."

"I know what it is," Fenris said standing up straight and removing a chain with a large diamond attached to it, "Before Danarius caught her with me she had given this to me for safe keeping. A token of our time together. If she is looking for something in Kirkwall it will be this. It was her greatest theft and she will want it back. She could also be looking for her family which is why I asked for you and Carver."

"What if she is just looking for you," Merril asked walking up the stairs, "I am sorry for interrupting, but what if she just wants somewhere familiar or must be safe for her. It is no secret that Anna defends Kirkwall along with all of us. She may have heard that Fenris fights with Anna and that could be what she is looking for."

"No," Carver said shaking his head and standing up and looking at his older sister, "You told me she was dead!"

"Carver you have to understand mother and I thought that she was," Annabelle said.

"Wait you know her," Merril asked quirking her head.

"What is her name Fenris," Annabelle demanded, "and please tell me that her name is Avalynn?"

Fenris nodded making Carver slam his hands down.

"You told Bethany and I that she is dead," Carver spat angrily, "You said that Avalynn got killed when those bandits were hunting for apostates and the bounties they had!"

"She wasn't," Annabelle answered, "I didn't know until a few weeks ago when Varric came to me with her identity. I had to keep her safe so that it didn't happen again especially wth you now being a Templar. How do I know you won't take her away!"

"What are you talking about," Fenris asked, "She is a rogue."

"My twin sister Avalynn is an apostate," Annabelle answered, "She thinks of her magic as a curse and refuses to use it unless necessary."

"My contacts says she goes between the Hightown markets and Lowtown Bazaar during the day," Varric said gulping down his drink, "We should split up to try to catch her at one or the other tomorrow."

"Let me act as bait," Fenris said, "If she is indeed looking for this necklace or me, I would be the perfect thing to lure her out into the open.

"Are you sure about this Fenris," Anna asked, "If she is indeed as dangerous as you claim, she would not hesitate to kill you, correct?"

"I have a lot to answer for in her eyes," Fenris stated before walking down to the bar, leaving no room to argue with him.

Avalynn walked through the markets pretending to look at the variety of shop wares while keeping a close eye out for her target. She pulled her cloak around her more to try to hide her markings. She began walking towards the walkway that would lead down to Lowtown. Avalynn looked up at seeing someone stop ahead of her, she opened her eyes wide before glaring. At the beginning of the stairs going down he stood. His arms crossed over his chest. He tilted his head back towards the stairs and began to descend them, turning his back to her.

Fenris began walking down the stairs leading down into Lowtown, knowing Avalynn was following him. He continued to slowly walk towards the abandoned alley that everyone had agreed upon to meet. A bolt imbedded itself within the wall very close to where he would have been standing if he had kept walking.

"It is good to see you again Ava," Fenris said looking at her and the small hand crossbow that she had pointing at him.

She stood crouched down on the railing of a low wall a little ways away from him.

"I wish the same could be said for you," her melodious voice spat back at him, "You left me knowing fully well they were still after us and I was healing!"

"I didn't mean to leave you for long," Fenris said taking a step further only to have a bolt be shot into the ground in front of his foot, "Only long enough for them to lose our scents. I see you are still as deadly as ever with a crossbow."

Avalynn put another bolt into her crossbow.

"Come near me again and I won't miss," Avalynn said pointing it at his chest.

"Ava," Fenris said making his markings light up, "I know you want to attack me so just be done with it and get it out of your system so we can go and find Annabelle and Carver."

Avalynn shot off another bolt which he dodged easily and rushed at her knocking her off the low wall and up against the wall behind it. She made her own markings light up and pushed him away before pulling out her two daggers. Fenris held up his hand defensively, refusing to use his sword on her.

"Ava listen to me," Fenris said, "I know where your siblings are."

"No," Avalynn said slashing at him, "You only get me into situations that end up going horrible and then leave me broken to fend for myself! Do you even know how hard it was to get to this point? Just to be able to see you and not break down crying!"

"What are you talking about," Fenris asked dodging her blows, "I had to watch as he tortured you and could do nothing! I had to watch him cut into your skin repeatedly and put the lyrium into you. I had to listen to your screams the entire time he hurt you."

Avalynn darted away from him and shot a fireball spell close to him causing him to have to jump away in shock. She had never used magic on him before, hell he didn't even know about her being an apostate until the night before.

"What was the one thing that you said you would run away with me and never look back," Avalynn said sadly her voice rising as she spoke, "A life of our own and a family free of the magisters. Put it together and figure out why I would ever want to hurt you for leaving me instead of staying and helping me in my grief?"

Fenris watched as she turned away from him and wrapped her hands around her stomach. She began to sob.

"Those experiments took the one thing I had always wanted away from us,," Avalynn sobbed as she fell to her knees, "They took our baby away from us before I could even tell you that you were going to be a father."

Fenris stared at her in shock before letting his markings fade back to normal and walked quietly towards the sobbing woman. He knelt down and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth like he use to whenever she had come to him upset and needed comfort.

"I am sorry that I have hurt you Ava," Fenris said kissing her head, "I am sorry for the things that I have done. I will spend the rest of our lives earning your forgiveness."

Avalynn continued to cry as he rocked her back and forth. He began to sing a lullaby that she use to sing to him at night when they were laying together. After a while it began to do the trick and lull he to sleep. When he was sure that she was asleep enough he picked her up bridal style and began to walk through Lowtown to the Darktown entrance where he got the Hawke siblings to agree to wait for him.

When he arrived Anna and Carver ran up to them.

"What did you do to her," Carver demanded looking over his sister for injuries.

"We fought and then talked," Fenris said letting the younger Hawke take her, "She broke down and eventually fell aleep from the crying."

"Lets just get her home so that Anders can heal her if necessary," Anna said leading them down and then through the cellar entrance to their home.

"Carver take her up to the room next to mothers," Anna said politely, "Stay with her while Fenris and I talk for a minute."

Carver nodded and began to take his sister up to the mentioned room. Anna led Fenris into her study and they both sat down by the fire. They were silent for many minutes before Anna broke it.

I want to know the whole story between the two of you," Anna said, "From the beginning."

**Reno Obsessed Fangirl: Ok a very OOC Fenris but hey wanted to get the idea out of my head and I love this game. Thinking of doing one for Dragon Age Origins as well. Next couple of chapterrs are going to be flashbacks of Fenris and Avalynn's time in Tevinter before they escaped. I'll let you guys know when I switch back to the present time.**


End file.
